Never Enough
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Haley left Nathan for Chris Keller. And now it’s seven years later…Lucas is going to be there for Nathan like he never thought possible. Same with Nathan… Dan killed Keith, Karen, Lilly, Haley and James…right now all they have left is each other
1. Chapter 1

_Seven years later…after the graduation and after Dan turned himself in for the murder of Keith Scott_

_Lucas was married to Peyton_

He walked into his home in NYC and then he found an envelope in the kitchen taped on the cabinet door above the microwave with his name on it.

He took off his shades and looked at it…

He had a two-day growth, and he frowned as he took it and then he opened it

He pulled it out

And then opened the letter

_'Dear Lucas…_

_Here it is seven years later…but you need to know something…_

_Eight years ago…I slept with Chris Keller…twice got pregnant twice and both were legally considered stillborn…every time I had to fly to LA was to handle the business and to sleep with Chris…but…two years ago he was cheating on me as I was cheating on you…he was cheating on me with Haley. And right now…Nathan's alone raising their son…she left him three years ago…he's been there for his son…it's the only thing he knew he couldn't screw up…Haley never told him why she left him only that she did and got an annulment on their marriage._

_He keeps blaming himself…He confessed to me that if he hadn't gotten Haley Pregnant he was going to have a real heart-to-heart talk with you…He needs something to believe in…other than his son…_

_I'm sorry Lucas…I know that basically saying "Dear John" seems so unbelievably cold and careless…but I loved the years we spent together…you would have made a wonderful father… (Tears are falling down at that point) Nathan went back to Tree Hill after College and is coaching the Ravens…with Skills by his side_

_Peyton'_

Lucas leaned his head back as he sighed and couldn't believe it…then he looked down at his ring and then he took it off and set it on the counter…

Lucas then went into his room as he sat down on his bed and fell back onto it thinking about what warning sign he missed out

He sat up as he tilted his head to face the wall

He had time…he was between books…hell after his second book…it went like wildfire…each book was able to sell 4 million copies within the first week of it being released

He got up purely going on instinct…he tossed some clothes…his shower gear into it…his bills were already on his AMEX card so he didn't have to worry about it…he threw in his cell charger as well and then he decided against the adult toys

He then zipped up his duffel bag as he then went down and had a cab waiting

When he got there he got in

"JFK Delta sector." Lucas replied as he put his shades back on

_Hours later at Tree Hill…_

Nathan was in his office as he was stunned with making his 400th win…Most of the parents didn't want him back coaching the students…but he didn't care

He sighed as he then got up and saw Skills walk in with Nathan's son

"Hey James." Nathan replied, as he looked dead on a cross between Nathan and Haley

"Hi Daddy." James replied as he gave Nathan a Hug

Skills saw Nathan shoot him a look

Skills knew that look: after being Nathan's assistant Coach for seven years he knew Nathan like a book…and Skills knew that Nathan wanted Lucas…and he didn't care whether it was wrong or not…it's what his heart wanted.

Lucas had just gotten off of the plane as he rented a Dodge Dakota quad cab in Blue then he drove to Tree Hill.

Brooke was living in Los Angeles, Peyton was living in LA, Haley was living with Chris…Dan was locked up in Jail…

When Lucas got to Town he saw it had changed…It was March and it should be March Madness going on but it wasn't…He got to the Café and he remembered that he closed it…he also remembered his mom and baby sister…Dan placed a contract out on them both

When he got to Tree Hill High he parked his truck and then he went inside through a hidden way and then went to the Gym.

When he got there he went in and made his way to the Coach's office.

Nathan had been enjoying seeing his son that he double taked when he saw Lucas standing there silently

"Oh my god." He replied as he walked to Lucas and pulled him into a hug which was equally returned then Lucas felt Nathan's hand slip into his pants and into his boxers as he felt Nathan slowly fondle him then he pulled back his hand as he saw Lucas grin

"So how are you doing?" Lucas asked

"Pretty good…" He replied

Lucas nodded at that "I'm between books right now but…I wanted to see how you were doing." He replied as Nathan smiled

They walked out together as they were talking


	2. Chapter 2

_Hours later at Tree Hill…_

Nathan was in his office as he was stunned with making his 400th win…Most of the parents didn't want him back coaching the students…but he didn't care

He sighed as he then got up and saw Skills walk in with Nathan's son

"Hey James." Nathan replied, as he looked dead on a cross between Nathan and Haley

"Hi Daddy." James replied as he gave Nathan a Hug

Skills saw Nathan shoot him a look

Skills knew that look: after being Nathan's assistant Coach for seven years he knew Nathan like a book…and Skills knew that Nathan wanted Lucas…and he didn't care whether it was wrong or not…it's what his heart wanted.

Lucas had just gotten off of the plane as he rented a Dodge Dakota quad cab in Blue then he drove to Tree Hill.

Brooke was living in Los Angeles, Peyton was living in LA, Haley was living with Chris…Dan was locked up in Jail…

When Lucas got to Town he saw it had changed…It was March and it should be March Madness going on but it wasn't…He got to the Café and he remembered that he closed it…he also remembered his mom and baby sister…Dan placed a contract out on them both

When he got to Tree Hill High he parked his truck and then he went inside through a hidden way and then went to the Gym.

When he got there he went in and made his way to the Coach's office.

Nathan had been enjoying seeing his son that he double taked when he saw Lucas standing there silently

"Oh my god." He replied as he walked to Lucas and pulled him into a hug which was equally returned then Lucas felt Nathan's hand slip into his pants and into his boxers as he felt Nathan slowly fondle him then he pulled back his hand as he saw Lucas grin

"So how are you doing?" Lucas asked

"Pretty good…" He replied

Lucas nodded at that "I'm between books right now but…I wanted to see how you were doing." He replied as Nathan smiled

They walked out together as they were talking


	3. Chapter 3

They got to Nathan's Escalade

"When the hell did you get this?" Lucas asked

"I sold the house, Dan's assets, cashed in Dan's Stock options and took the hidden cash he had done and we're living at the beach house." Nathan replied as Lucas nodded

"Mind me living with you?" Lucas asked as Nathan smiled

"Sure man…"

Both noticed how they were treading around a delicate subject

Peyton and Haley

"Look Nate…we both know that our wives left us over Chris Keller…only difference was I could have been a father twice but it was considered stillborn." Lucas replied

"Oh man…"

"Yeah…except she's been sleeping with Keller since the year we graduated and now Keller's dating Haley." Lucas replied

Nathan had a concerned look

"She left me for Chris Keller?!" Nathan asked softly

Lucas sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose recognizing that soft tone

"Nathan…look I'm here with you…I'll help you raise your son if you let me…yeah I have no experience in the field but…" Lucas started

Nathan put his hand over his son's eyes as he grabbed Lucas and pulled him into a soft intense and unbelievable first kiss then he pulled back as Lucas exhaled and Nathan moved his hand from his son's eyes

"Oh man…" Lucas whispered out then his cell went off as he answered it

"Go for Lucas…Haley…I'm standing in front of him…when? You do that and it will destroy him…He's also Nathan's!!" Lucas hung up pissed

"What's wrong Luc?" Nathan asked

"She's getting ready to land at Charlotte and then take a ride here to take James with her back to Los Angeles."

An hour later Haley pulled up at the beach house as she saw Lucas playing with James

She wasn't ready for the confrontation with Nathan but knew it was inevitable


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan was dreading it as well…from what he found out from Luke…she wasn't going to be talked out of it…

Nathan saw her come up and saw she was different…her hair was dyed a honey brown, he knew what else was different…a 4 carat diamond ring on her finger…

They walked up to each other

Haley noticed Nathan kept his beard, let his hair grow out and got more model/rugged looking

"Hales…" Nathan started

"no…I just came for James…I have a flight in five hours." Haley replied

"Hales…please…James is my life!!" Nathan pleaded as Haley shook her head

"He's my son…" Haley stated

Nathan shook his head "I can't believe you're fucking doing this!!" Nathan stated pissed

"It's right for me Nathan…" Haley started when they heard

"But Chris suggested that you get an annulment from Nathan ever since when he blacklisted himself from college basketball and Whitey took a chance with him…" Lucas replied coming up holding James with one arm

She picked up James, and his backpack then walked away even while James was crying for his daddy…Lucas held Nathan back

"You can fight for custody." Lucas whispered into Nathan's ear as he stopped struggling then looked at Lucas

"But would we win?" Nathan asked

"Faith manages." Lucas replied as Nathan sighed

Haley was driving with James as they were leaving Tree Hill…on the road to Charlotte she stopped as she saw a guy standing in the middle of the road then walked up to her as she rolled down her window

"Dan Scott says "Hello and Goodbye" the guy replied as Haley's fears were going into over drive then as she floored it the guy pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the fuel tank and fired

When the rocket hit the fuel tank, it made the car explode fiercely killing Haley and James…

Haley's cell phone actually survived and landed on the ground as all could be heard besides the flames was the sound of dialing.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan heard his cell go off as Lucas saw it was Haley then he answered it and heard fire sounds as he frowned then he hung up and then used the locator function on Nathan's cell to track Haley

"Come on." Lucas replied

They were driving down the road as Lucas glanced at the cell

"We're not that far from them." Lucas replied as Nathan was so having a panic attack

Then Lucas and Nathan smelled it

"Oh god no." Nathan whispered

When they got there they stopped a few yards away when they saw a guy holding a Rocket launcher then he aimed it at the ground

"Are you Nathan Scott?" The guy asked

"Yeah!" Nathan yelled

"Dan Scott is out due on good behavior and says Hello."

Before Nathan could say anything else the guy pulled the trigger firing the rocket and incinerating him

Lucas spun around to see Nathan fall down hard against Lucas's truck while sobbing fiercely

When the cops and the FD got there Lucas explained what happened and what he heard the guy say…

Few minutes later

"That guy was right… (Nathan looked up in confusion, hurt, and a jumble of more emotions as his expression was totally unreadable) Former Mayor Dan Scott was released three months ago at his parole hearing." The cop replied

"That guy killed my brother's wife and son to spite Nathan!" Lucas stated as the cop winced "Right now…there's no physical evidence linking Dan Scott to this incident…we don't have enough to bring him in for questioning."

"That's what you said last time after I saw my mother and baby sister die in an explosion in my childhood home!" Lucas stated pissed then he helped Nathan up and got him into the truck as he then headed off back to Tree Hill.

Nathan was a wreck as he got him into his room at the beach house…he then sat down as he couldn't believe it

He then grabbed his cell and made a call

"Brooke listen I really need to tell you something and if you interrupt me I don't think I can get it out: Dan put a contract out on Haley and James…They're dead. they were heading back to Charlotte to catch a flight that was leaving in five hours. And if that's not worse Dan was let out of Prison on good behavior…That was my reaction. He murders my uncle, my mom and baby sister and then gets rid of Haley and James. He's a wreck! No he's not that much of a wreck…I'm moving back to Tree Hill…I'm keeping it…okay…yeah…I'll call you from the beach house…bye." Luc hung up as he sighed then looked at Nathan:

He was curled up and rocking himself back and forth


	6. Chapter 6

Some motel in Tree Hill

Dan was there relaxing as he was smiling ever since the technicality and him being released…

Then he heard

"What the flying fuck is wrong with you?!" as he sighed and leaned back

"Keith what the hell are you bitching about now?" Dan sighed

He looked up and he saw Keith then Karen and their daughter appear…Except Dan saw her age rapidly and look like a ultra Knockout that would give any woman who's husband or boyfriend looked at her a run for their money

"Mom…Is that the man who killed Dad?" Lilly asked

"Yes sweetheart…and not only that…he killed his own Son's wife and son." Karen replied

Dan stood up pissed "Oh what the fuck is this!?" he yelled

"We're not letting you kill Nathan and/or Lucas…" Karen replied

"Oh? And how do you plan to stop me?" Dan asked

Karen smiled at that

"Easy…I made sure that the Hitman recorded your conversation hiring him to kill Nathan's wife his son, Karen and Lilly on video tape while talking to you about it." Keith replied smiling

When Karen tried to slap Dan she saw that Dan was flung against the wall and hit his head hard at that

"Well…(Checks his face to see it's bleeding) Now you can hit like a man…if I knew it would only take making the café blow up I would have done it years ago…" Dan replied

Karen just rose her eyebrow and then Dan was having trouble breathing

Dan was able to say "You're just like me Karen!" that's when she stopped and he was coughing hard at that

"My son doesn't have a mother anymore…Nathan doesn't have his wife and son anymore…All they have left is each other Danny. You ripped me away from Lucas…It took everything I had to keep him from killing you that day…He didn't need to become you…He has his own life and now he's helping Nathan recover." Keith replied

Dan smirked as he looked at the time

"Then he better run if you want him to stay alive."

Keith's eyes went wide as Lilly vanished

_Beach house_

Lucas was holding Nathan as he winced then he looked up and saw Lilly appear

"You're not hallucinating Luke…but you and Nathan have to get out of here now… Dan did something to the house or had something added to the house."

"You mean!?" Lucas started as she nodded

With Dan's track record: he got Nathan up, ran upstairs packed their bags and then ran down as he managed to put Nathan over his shoulder. He noticed the gas fumes were getting heavier, He got Nathan and the bags into his truck, started it up then floored it seconds before the house blew awaking Nathan and having him look back to see the inferno then looked at Lucas

"What the hell happened Luke?" Nathan asked

"I could give you three guesses but you'll only need one." Lucas replied as he head Nathan sigh

Nathan leaned over as Lucas rubbed his side

When they got to the store Nathan stayed in the truck as Lucas went in and stocked up on what was needed…he then paid and put the bags in the flatbed then he got back in and headed to the Cabin they stayed at.


	7. Chapter 7

Los Angeles.

Peyton notices Brooke's running around packing

"What's going on?" Peyton asked

"Dan had Haley and James killed…just like he had Karen and Lilly killed…" Brooke replied

Peyton had the shock on her face "Oh my god…how…where…"

"I just know that they're in Tree Hill and I'm going back to be there for them…" Brooke replied

Peyton wanted to come back but…it was to have Lucas sign the annulment papers…and now that this happened…she was hesitating to tell Brooke about it

The Cabin

Lucas got there as Nathan helped with the bags

"Why are we here again?" Nathan asked

"Dan doesn't have any problems with Rachel…besides she was supposed to have everything ready." Lucas replied as he sees the note on the door then Nathan opened the door and went in

Lucas read the note

Hey

You were looking to borrow the cabin for as long as you needed but I'm thinking a more permanent basis…I left the Deed in the office and my parents left instructions on how to have the house put in your name…

I didn't realize you could write this well…You got me addicted to your books now.

Take care

Rachel

Lucas smiled as he pocketed it then went in

He found Nathan in the Kitchen

"What?" Lucas asked

"It's already stocked up." Informed Nathan

"Oh that's a good thing then." Lucas replied as Nathan smiled then spotted the six pack of Heineken as he took it out

Lucas's eyebrow went up

"I thought you went for Coors."

"Wanted something stronger." Nathan countered as Lucas nodded

"I need to know (Looking at Lucas) How did you know we needed to get our asses out of there?" Nathan asked

"Lilly…yeah she came to me while we were at the beach house and told me we had to get the hell out of there…But earlier I wanted to take you away anyway."

Nathan smiled then he took one out and looked for the bottle cap as Lucas walked over, grabbed the bottle, Saw Nathan was wearing a belt as he flicked his eyes up at him then used his belt buckle to open it.

Nathan's eyes dilated as Lucas did that…and the fires of passion that he had for Lucas was becoming more intense than a 4 million Teraton TNT rated explosion could ever be

Lucas noticed Nathan's hand on his as he looked up then was caught off guard as Nathan's lips founded his again and then he put the bottle down and blindly found the counter as he heard it land on it then he shoved it back slightly while then recalling his left arm and put it on Lucas's face.

They kept up the Tongue kiss as Lucas returned it with the same intensity and desire that Nathan used when he initiated it

Then Lucas broke it

"The food…there's a Deep freezer outside."

Nathan grabbed the bags of food, ran outside, put them into the Deep freezer then ran back in as he pulled Lucas back into his arms again

"I don't want to be alone Lucas…please…catch me as I fall." Nathan whispered as Lucas smiled

Nothing else needed to be said.

Soon after Nathan found himself on his back as he felt Lucas eat him out and was groaning at the intensity of how hungry Lucas was

"Baby My ass will be here tomorrow and for as long as you want me." Nathan moaned out as he looked to see Lucas's smile even as he grabbed the lube

They didn't need to use a condom…both knew that they were pretty serious in the area of testing…

Nathan felt Lucas's three fingers lube his hole as he arched back and moaned

"You do…" Nathan started

"Shhh don't ruin the moment." Lucas whispered

Then Nathan saw Lucas's cock as he groaned

"Damn!!" Lucas grinned as he then slowly entered Nathan who arched back and groaned at the initial contact…

Luke smiled as he realized Nathan never gave it up and he continued inching in slowly and rubbing Nathan's well defined abs to reassure him.

When Nathan felt Lucas's balls against his ass he was panting and groaning at the intensity of the emotions he was feeling right now…Then he looked at Lucas and nodded as he saw his brother…well can't call him a brother now or ever:

His lover slowly land on top of Nathan as he continued to thrust in and out of Nathan who was groaning with passion and pain in his voice

Nathan was loving the sensations when he got used to it and Lucas was loving it as well

They looked into each others eyes as lovers and continued it totally ignoring the ringing of their cell phones.

Hours later they were still going on as Nathan moaned and shot his load for the umpteenth time on his abs as Lucas moaned and shot his load inside him

Just as Lucas was about to fall on Nathan they heard a car door close and look at each other as they scrambled to get dressed and showered at least then went down topless


	8. Chapter 8

They saw it was Bevin and Skills

"Hey." Bevin replied as she came up and hugged them

"What happened? You two sleep together?" Skills joked knowing that's what they did

Nathan/Lucas: Went for a swim.

Bevin went in as Skills walked up and whispered "I'm glad for you guys…I'm not judgmental and neither is Bevin…"

They invited them inside as they sat down and Nathan grabbed the Beer he had earlier and downed it

"How'd you know we were here?" Nathan asked

"I tracked your cell." Skills replied

"Why?" Nathan asked again

"We heard about the beach house going up." Bevin stated as Lucas nodded

He knew that Skills and Bevin were so staying away from the topic of Haley and James.

An hour later Lucas and Nathan sighed

"How's Brooke doing?" Nathan asked

"She's doing well with her Clothing line…" Lucas replied as he nodded

"You never told me the reason of your visit…other than our wives dating Chris Keller." Nathan replied

Nathan looked at Lucas "I couldn't deny it in my heart any longer."

"What about your HCM?" Nathan asked

"You really weren't paying attention to the news last year were you?" Lucas asked

Nathan sat up

"I told the doc…either they get me a fucking cure for this or they get me a Heart that doesn't have HCM." Lucas replied as Nathan smiled

"They found it?!"

"Yeah…" Lucas replied as Nathan grinned happily then straddled Lucas who looked up with raised eyebrows

"I don't care that I'm sleeping with my brother or having a relationship with him."


	9. Chapter 9

Paying Dan Back

There was a knock on the door as Lucas answered it to see a FEDEX guy and a package

He signed for it then opened it up

It was a letter in Dan's handwriting and the taped conversations on camera

"NATHAN!" Lucas yelled as Nathan ran over and read it

They looked at each other

"We got him baby." Lucas replied as they watched it

Court Clerk: Docket ending 989, People V. Daniel Joshua Scott. Four counts each, murder in the first degree, two counts each of attempted murder, one count Bribery.

"Amanda Wallace for the defense, your honor." Amanda replied as I tried not to roll my eyes

"How does the defendant plead?" Petrovsky asked

"Not guilty." Dan replied

"Mr. Carson?"

Lucas and Nathan see their Lawyer being Nathan's height, athletic muscular build, with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes as well as sporting a goatee

"(he talks with an Australian accent) The Defendant has unlimited resources and allies at his disposal and we consider him a flight risk. We request remand, your honor."

"My Client has never been charged with anything related to these crimes and I consider the People's baseless accusations slanderous and bigoted."

"Noted, Ms. Wallace but I'd really like to hear your thoughts on the matter of bail." Petrovsky asked

"Mr. Scott is a respected business and family man. He has no intention of fleeing this jurisdiction and is willing to turn over his passport for the pendency of the case." Amanda replied

"The defendant has access to a Gulfstream Jet, a Boeing 747 and has friends with personal airstrips in the Caribbean, Zurich, and Mexico. Turning over his passport is a meaningless gesture." Carson replied

"He is blessed with wealth, so he must be guilty? Your honor." Amanda started

"And his passport won't be the only thing he turns over…Bail is set at $20 Million. Next case." Petrovsky replied

Later on we were in Petrovsky's chambers

"The evidence that the People have was obtained illegally."

"Nice try…The co conspirator who videotaped the meetings between himself and your client was caught on camera and I'm told that the quality is so high you could be in France, wearing a pair of headphones on a crowded street, on Rue de la Grue and can hear the clarity and crystal clear sound quality from here." Carson replied

"Look, there's no reason to belabor this…" Amanda started

"You want to know who the CI is." Carson stated

"Yes." Amanda stated

"Two words: Government officer." Carson replied

Petrovsky's eyes widened at that as she looked at Carson

"DEA?" she asked

"Her Husband." Carson replied as her eyes went wide

_Trial Part 33_

_Tuesday, October 20_

[Petrovsky's courtroom. Dan's in the witness box and his lawyer's examining him

"I couldn't believe that my own sons think I'm capable of killing my brother, or my wife, or my son's wife and son…I'm not a monster."

"So how can you explain the fact that your face was shown on four tapes?"

"I can't…other than someone altered it." Dan replied

"Your witness."

Carson stood up at that

"You claim that you're not a violent man…you don't have a problem with your anger…" Carson replied

"It's fact." Dan replied as Carson nodded while walking up, he nodded again

"The week of the school shooting…you came home and found your wife with your brother in the middle of a very heavy intimate session…and you're telling me that you wouldn't have gotten pissed at that?" Carson asked

"No."

"You're lying…and I can prove it…One of the students had installed a mini cam into his locker door…he was tired of people jacking his stuff…and he caught what happened to Jimmy Edwards and what happened to Keith Scott on tape as well as who shot him and who held the gun."

Amanda stood up

"Objection! Speculation."

Carson looked at her with a smile "I can prove it." he replied as he put the tape in

We saw that Keith was crying over Jimmy's body then we see Dan come into the view as he bends down, picks up the gun and then Keith stands up as well

They see the look of cold fury on Dan's face as he fires killing his brother

The shock of not anticipating a camera was shown on Dan's face…

Carson then pressed the paused button

"You were at Keith's grave while you still thought it was Keith who tried to kill you at the dealership fire…when the person who did it sleeps in your bed…that's right your wife…" Carson hit the play button as it changed to a surveillance camera

"This was taken the day you went to Keith's grave and your wife confessed…and look at your reaction…You're falling onto your knees, as you realized you killed the wrong person…Karen hired me to be Hers, Lucas's and Nathan's Lawyer…and I recommended on putting in a security camera…she agreed…"

Carson switched the tape for a new one

And it played as we saw Dan walking in

_Karen on tape: You killed my child's father you bastard!_

_Dan on tape: (Guarded) What are you talking about!?_

_Karen on tape: Abby Morgan came to me and told me who killed Keith…she told me how she was hiding in the room and seeing Keith trying to talk Jimmy down…and then seeing you kill"_

_Dan on tape backhands her brutally hard_

_Dan on tape: You EVER tell Lucas about that and I will kill you and your child!_

Carson paused it

"Then later on…after you started to be the "Kind and caring father" You had everyone convinced that you couldn't have killed Keith…except Lucas…he knew you did it…he believed it even more after Abby told him…you drove him close to the edge…and yet he didn't go over…He wanted to see you in court and now here you are…"

Carson could see that Dan was trying to control it so he pushed

"When Nathan told you he wanted to give up Basketball for doing something he loved…What was your reaction?" Carson asked

"I…I told him it was okay with me." Dan replied

I pointed my hand back at Nathan telling him to shut up silently then I put it behind my back

"Really? And then in the locker room when you were being the coach, you didn't slam him up against a locker; threaten to beat him badly if he tried to abandon the Family legacy? And then when he married Haley you were against it from the start and when James was born…at the same time that Lily was…you hated them both! You still felt that Nathan was making a big mistake being saddled down with a child and with a wife that was going nowhere!" Carson stated

"He was making a huge mistake with that blonde bimbo! I told him he would regret it! Regret even sleeping with her!" Dan yelled

"Control your client Counselor." Carson replied

"Answer me this! What friends do I have?" Dan asked

"Tree Hill Police Department, Three Captains with American Airlines, Delta, Continental, TWA, Southwest airlines, know five friends with private jets…and people who you mad them owe you favors…" Carson replied

The Judge looked at me "The entire police department?"

"Save for Now promoted Lieutenant Wilcox, and four friends in the FBI." Carson added

The Jury looked at each other then back at Dan

"So you thought that Nathan and Haley would be bad parents?" Carson asked

"I hadn't yet formed an opinion." Dan replied

Carson rose my left eyebrow

"I never thought Nathan would make a mistake, I did."

Carson smirked as he went in for the kill

"You don't make mistakes Daniel, You make judgments! Who's a good mother, who's a whore, who's a slut, You saw the late Haley Scott as a whore, that means she's a bad mother…and then you saw Karen and Keith starting their own family with Lily and Keith was close to adopting Lucas legally becoming his father…Why did you kill them, Daniel?" Carson asked

Daniel stood up pissed

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!" Dan yelled

Dan was tossed out of the box

"The People recalls Nathan Scott to the stand." Carson replied as Nathan went up

"What were your first thoughts when you saw Haley and your new son?" Carson asked

He sighs

"I couldn't believe it…I had made my son with her… it was incredible…being a father…then and there I made a list of everything that my sorry father didn't do with me and I promised to do with him, and make sure that he knew it didn't matter if he went for basketball or not…it would be what he wanted to do and I would support him regardless…I got to see him walk, hear his first word… see his first days of school…it continued on and I thought that I would be there when he got his driver's license…" Nathan replied

"The People Rest." Carson replied

Dan couldn't believe it. He blew it and he knows it…his lawyer is sitting there shaking her head

A MONTH this trial went on…

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury have you reached a verdict?" Petrovsky asked

"We have your honor." The Jury Forewoman replied

"Will the Defense rise?" Petrovsky asked

"On the four charges of Murder in the first degree and two counts of attempted murder…how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, Daniel Joshua Scott, Guilty." Jury forewoman replied

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, You've performed your duties admirably, and I thank you for your service. And may I say for the record, this is a crime that could have been prevented. While this trial exemplifies the very best aspects of our legal system, it also highlighted it's flaws. It is my sincere hope for the future those flaws can be corrected. The defendant will be held over for sentencing. This court is adjourned."

Dan still stands and when the Bailiff gets close Dan grabs his gun and then tries to shoot Nathan

Carson took the shot then they saw Dan blow his brains out, after shooting the Judge

Nathan and Lucas come into my hospital room as I look at them

"Hey." I replied

"That accent…" Lucas stated

"Aussie…you two blokes okay?" I asked as Lucas nodded

"Yeah…" Nathan replied

"I'm glad."

"You're gonna charge us right?"

"Nah…it's on me…besides Dan's slime." I replied

They smiled

Then Lucas's doc walks in

"Lucas there you are…listen you asked me to test the both of you…" he replied as Lucas and Nathan nodded

"I got the results back…Nate…you're knocked up." He replied as Nathan's jaw dropped in shock


End file.
